Kayle
Beim Verwenden der Fähigkeitspunkte der Stufen 1, 6, 11 und 16 steigt Kayle immer weiter auf, wodurch sie zusätzliche Boni erhält. |leveling = |description2 = Kayles gewähren |as}} für 5 Sekunden, was bis zu 5 mal auf |as}} steigerbar ist. Bei Steigerungen wird Kayle , wodurch sie |ms}} erhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = Kayle wird zum mit . |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn Kayle ist, feuern ihre gegen alles außer Gebäude eine Flammenwelle in die Richtung des Ziels, welche als |magisch}} an getroffenen Gegnern verursachen. Die Flammenwellen können . |leveling4 = |description5 = Beflissen ist permanent auf maximalen Steigerungen, wodurch Kayle dauerhaft ist. Des Weiteren erhält sie , insgesamt hat sie dann also 575 Angriffsreichweite. }}| Sekunden Zeit, ihre Steigerungen von Beflissen zu erneuern / weiter zu steigern. * Die Flammenwellen wenden Zaubereffekte. * Die Flammenwellen und die passiven Steigerungen profitieren nicht von und . * Der Treffereffekt sowie die -Verbesserung werden erneuert, wenn Türme angegriffen werden. * Im Nahkampf greift sie mit ihrem Schwert an, wodurch sie umgehen kann. ** Das negiert jedoch nicht die Aktivierung von Fernkampfeffekte wie z.B. . * Wenn Kayle Erlaucht wird, ändert sich ihr Portrait. ** Original: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Silberne: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Viridian: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Kampfgeborene: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Ätherflügel: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Riot: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Pentakill: 30px ⇒ 30px ** , und verändern ihr Portrait nicht. |yvideo = Kayle-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayle beschwört ein Portal an ihrer Position, welches in Zielrichtung ausgerichtet ist. Nach Sekunden fliegt ein himmlisches Schwert aus dem Portal in die gewählte Richtung. |leveling = |description2 = Das Schwert explodiert bei Kollision mit einem Gegner, verursacht dann an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} und sie, wobei sie außerdem die |armor}} und |mr}} für 4 Sekunden um 15 % reduziert. |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = Strahlende Gewalt stellt für jeden getroffenen wieder her. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayle und ein ausgewählter werden und erhalten für 2 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = }} % |ms}}}} |description2 = Wenn Himmlischer Segen ohne gültiges Ziel oder auf Kayle selbst verwendet wird, wird automatisch der nächste Verbündete in Reichweite ausgewählt, wobei der am stärksten Verwundete priorisiert wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden in einer Animation feststecken. |yvideo = Kayle-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayles verursachen |magisch}}. Außerdem skaliert der Schaden von mit der Stufe dieser Fähigkeit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kayles nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden verursacht |magisch}}. Nachdem freigeschaltet wurde, explodiert der Angriff, wodurch Gegner nahe dem Ziel ebenfalls Schaden erleiden. Auch Treffereffekte werden auf alle Gegner angewendet. |leveling2 = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Bevor Kayle ist, wird sie für den verstärkten Angriff von Sternenfeuer-Zauberklinge zum mit 525 Angriffsreichweite. |leveling3 = |description4 = Sternenfeuer-Zauberklinge . |leveling4 = }}| ist, wird die Aktive als -Angriff zählen, wenn sie eine Einheit angreift, die höchstens 175 Einheiten entfernt ist (dadurch kann z.B. ausgelöst werden). ** Nachdem Kayle Entflammt ist, wird der explodierende Angriff nur am Hauptziel auslösen (im Gegensatz zu anderen Treffereffekten). * Wenn sich das Hauptziel nicht vor der Flammenwelle schützt, erleidet es effektiv den doppelten Schaden dieser Fähigkeit (zur Erinnerung: Kayles Flammenwellen verursachen Schaden, der genauso hoch ist, wie der Magische Bonus-Schaden, den sie durch Sternenfeuer-Zauberklinge''s Passive auf jeden Angriff erhält). |yvideo = Kayle-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''Kayle' erneuert und gewährt dem ausgewählten oder sich selbst für einige Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Bei Aktivierung beginnt Kayle, für Sekunden den Bereich um das Ziel hervorzuheben. In dieser Zeit kann sie nicht und keine Fähigkeiten benutzen, jedoch kann sie sich währenddessen bewegen. Am Ende dieser Kanalisierung lässt sie Schwerter vom Himmel regnen, wodurch sie an allen Gegnern um das Ziel herum |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Göttlicher Richtspruch wird Verbündete vor Kayle priorisieren. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist. * Die Manakosten werden erst nach der Kanalisierung berechnet. Nichtsdestotrotz benötigt Kayle mindestens 100 Mana, um die Fähigkeit überhaupt erst einzusetzen. ** Wenn Kayle aus irgendwelchen Gründen zum Zeitpunkt der Bezahlung der Manakosten zu wenig Mana hat, wird die Fähigkeit trotzdem ganz normal funktionieren. * Sobald die Aktivierung begonnen hat, wird der zweiten Teil der Fähigkeit definitiv ausgelöst, egal, ob Kayle oder das Ziel noch lebendig sind. * Die Priorisierung sorgt dafür, das Göttlicher Richtspruch verbündete Championbeschworene Einheiten ausgewählt werden können (obwohl diese normalerweise von Verbündeten nicht anvisierbar sind). |yvideo = Kayle-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 6 % erhöht. cs:Kayle en:Kayle es:Kayle fr:Kayle pl:Kayle pt-br:Kayle ru:Kayle zh:凯尔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Kayle wurde von einem targonischen Aspekt zur Welt gebracht, als die Runenkriege in vollem Gange waren, und ehrte das Vermächtnis ihrer Mutter, indem sie auf den Schwingen der göttlichen Flammen für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte. Sie und ihre Schwester waren viele Jahre lang die Beschützerinnen von Demacia – bis Kayle durch die wiederholte Unzulänglichkeit der Sterblichen desillusioniert das Reich endgültig verließ. Man erzählt sich weiterhin Legenden darüber, wie sie die Ungerechten mit ihren feurigen Schwertern bestraft, und viele hoffen, dass sie eines Tages wiederkehrt … Die Rechtschaffende Während die Runenkriege tobten, ragte der Targon als Leuchtfeuer gegen die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit auf – Kayle und ihre Zwillingsschwester wurden unter seinem Licht geboren. Ihre Eltern, Mihira und Kilam, machten sich an den gefährlichen Aufstieg, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihren Stamm vor der Zerstörung zu retten. Selbst als Mihira erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, ließ sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Auf dem Gipfel des Berges wurde sie als neuer Körper für den Aspekt der Gerechtigkeit erwählt, der ein flammendes Schwert trug, welches heller brannte als die Sonne. Kurz darauf wurden die Zwillinge geboren. Kayle, die einen Hauch früher geboren wurde, war so hell wie Morgana dunkel war. Doch Mihira war eine fürchterliche Kriegerin geworden, die jeglichem Sterblichen weit überlegen war. Schon bald fürchtete Kilam ihre neue Göttlichkeit sowie die übel gesinnten Zauberer, die von ihrem Licht angezogen wurden. Er beschloss, die beiden Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen, und reiste quer über das Meer des Eroberers zu einer Siedlung, in der angeblich das Land selbst Schutz gegen Magie bot. In ihrer neuen Heimat zog Kilam die Zwillinge auf, wobei sie sich charakterlich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr unterschieden. Kayle war sehr reif für ihr Alter und diskutierte oft mit den Anführern der Siedlung über deren Regeln – sie konnte sich nicht an die Kräfte ihrer Mutter erinnern, wusste aber, dass die Gesetze sie alle beschützen sollten. Ihr Vater sprach selten von solchen Dingen, doch Kayle war sich sicher, dass Mihira die Runenkriege auf einem weit entfernten Schlachtfeld beendet und sie somit gerettet hatte. Als die Zwillinge zu Jugendlichen herangewachsen waren, zuckte eine Flamme über den Himmel. Ein Schwert, in dem himmlisches Feuer schwelte, traf zwischen Kayle und ihrer Schwester auf dem Boden auf und brach entzwei – bestürzt erkannte Kilam, dass es sich um Mihiras Klinge handelte. Kayle griff begierig nach der einen Hälfte der Waffe, woraufhin gefiederte Flügel aus ihren Schultern sprossen, und Morgana tat es ihr behutsam gleich. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Kayle ihrer Mutter mehr denn je verbunden und war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter am Leben war und wollte, dass ihre Töchter demselben Pfad wie sie folgten. Die Menschen der Siedlung glaubten, dass die Mädchen von den Sternen gesegnet worden waren und die junge Nation von Demacia gegen Außenseiter beschützen sollten. Die geflügelten Beschützerinnen wurden zu Symbolen des Lichts sowie der Wahrheit und alle verehrten sie. Kayle schlug viele Schlachten, flog an der Spitze der wachsenden Miliz und ließ ihr eigenes geheiligtes Feuer in die Waffen der Würdigen fließen … doch mit der Zeit zehrte ihr Streben nach Gerechtigkeit sie auf. Sie sah die inneren und äußeren Bedrohungen, gründete einen Richterorden, der das Gesetz durchsetzen sollte, und jagte Rebellen wie Plünderer mit derselben Inbrunst. Doch es gab einen Menschen, gegen den sie nicht ganz so hart vorging. Zum Unmut ihrer Anhänger ließ Kayle Morgana Missetäter rehabilitieren, die ihre Schuld demütig eingestanden. Kayles Schützling Ronas gefiel das am allerwenigsten – er schwor, zu tun, was Kayle nicht vermochte, und wollte Morgana in Ketten legen. Als Kayle zurückkehrte, wurde sie mit einem Aufstand der Menschen und Ronas’ Tod konfrontiert. Voller Zorn sah sie auf die Stadt der Sünder hinab und rief ihr göttliches Feuer herbei, um sie zu läutern. Morgana flog mit gezogenem Schwert zu ihr hinauf. Wenn Kayle die Dunkelheit, die sie in den Herzen der Sterblichen erblickte, ausbrennen wollte, so musste sie mit ihrer eigenen Schwester beginnen. Die beiden kämpften am Himmel, schmetterten ihre Schwerter mit schrecklicher, ebenbürtiger Kraft gegeneinander und zertrümmerten die Gebäude unter ihnen, bis nur noch Trümmer übrig waren. Der Kampf wurde abrupt durch den schmerzerfüllten Schrei ihres Vaters unterbrochen. Kayle sah mit an, wie Kilam in den Armen ihrer Schwester verstarb. Er war Opfer der sinnlosen Gewalt geworden, welche die Stadt an diesem Tag überzogen hatte. Dann hielt sie die beiden Hälften des Schwertes ihrer Mutter in den Händen und schwor, sich niemals wieder von sterblichen Gefühlen bestimmen zu lassen. Als sie sich zum Himmel aufschwang und hoch über den Wolken flog, war ihr, als könnte sie den Targon mit seinem majestätischen Gipfel, der von der untergehenden Sonne ganz in Rot getaucht war, fast hinter dem Horizont erkennen. Dort würde sie nach der perfekten himmlischen Klarheit suchen. Dort würde sie an der Seite ihrer Mutter stehen und im Sinne ihres Vermächtnisses dem Aspekt der Gerechtigkeit zu Diensten sein. Obwohl sie bereits vor vielen Jahrhunderten Demacia verlassen hatte, hat Kayle die Kultur und Gesetze des Königreichs maßgeblich inspiriert. Große Statuen und Abbilder der geflügelten Beschützerin stärken das Herz jedes Kriegers, der auszieht, um die Nacht zu erhellen und die Schatten aus seinem Land zu verbannen. In Zeiten des Unfriedens und Chaos klammern sich viele an die Hoffnung, dass Kayle eines Tages zurückkommt … und wieder andere beten, dass dieser Tag nie kommen möge. Alte Geschichte , eine Ausgestoßene ihres Volkes, plötzlich neue Mächte erhielt, welche drohten, Kayle und ihre Leute in die Knie zu zwingen. Um ihre Welt zu retten hatte Kayle keine andere Wahl, als ihr brennendes Schwert gegen ihre eigene Schwester zu richten, sie zu enteignen und die beiden für immer zu entzweien. |-|3.= right|200px In einer weit entfernten Welt, in der noch immer ein uralter Krieg tobt, war Kayle einst eine große Heldin - die stärkste einer unsterblichen Rasse, dazu verpflichtet, das Böse auszulöschen, wo immer es auftaucht. Zehntausend Jahre lang kämpfte Kayle unermüdlich für ihr Volk und schwang ihr flammendes Schwert, das in einer Zeit vor der Zeit geschmiedet wurde. Sie verbarg ihren zarten Körper hinter ihrer verzauberten Rüstung, dem einzigen verbliebenen Meisterwerk, einer ausgelöschten Rasse begabter Handwerker. Auch wenn sie ein schönes, eindrucksvolles Geschöpf ist, verbirgt Kayle dann und wann ihr Gesicht. Der Krieg hat von ihrem Geist schrecklichen Tribut gefordert. In ihrem Streben nach dem Sieg versuchte sie manchmal die Niederträchtigen aus ihrem Sumpf des Bösen herauszuziehen, doch eliminierte sie ungleich öfter jene, die sie jenseits jeder Chance auf Erlösung glaubte. Für Kayle kann die Gerechtigkeit allzu oft eine sehr hässliche Angelegenheit sein. Vor zehn Jahren war Kayles Krieg gegen das Böse fast gewonnen ... bis ihre aufrührerische Schwester , eine Ausgestoßene ihres Volkes, plötzlich mächtige, neue Verbündete fand: Magier einer bis dahin ungekannten Welt namens Runeterra. Morgana tauschte ihre Dienste für eine Vielzahl von Beschwörern in Runeterras Liga der Legenden gegen mächtige, neue Fähigkeiten ein, die, sobald sie diese beherrschte, drohten, Kayle und ihr Volk in die Knie zu zwingen. Um ihre Welt zu retten, hatte Kayle keine andere Wahl als selbst einen Pakt mit der Liga einzugehen. Sie wandte sich an den Anführer der Liga, den Hohen Rat Reginald Ashram, und unterbreitete ihm ihrerseits ein Angebot. Im Austausch gegen eintausend Jahre der Dienerschaft Kayles beendete Ashram alle Eingriffe der Liga in Kayles Welt. Als Ashram vor fünf Jahren verschwand, gab es neue Gründe für Kayle, in Valoran zu bleiben: sie musste herausfinden, wo Ashram war oder weshalb er verschwunden war. Sie musste ihre Schwester Morgana auf den Richtfeldern besiegen und ihre ganz eigene Art der Gerechtigkeit in die Liga der Legenden einbringen. |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Es gibt eine weit entfernte Welt, wo ein uralter Konflikt immer noch wütet. Kayle war ein Champion in ihrem Krieg, Richterin der Gerechtigkeit, und einige nannten sie sogar "Engel". Wie auch immer, es gibt genauso viele, die sie Mörderin oder Monster nennen würden. Kayle kämpfte unermüdlich für ihre Leute und zwang jeden Gegner in die Knie. Zumindest bis zum dem Tag, an dem sie beschworen wurde. Aus dem Konflikt herausgerissen begann Kayle zu wüten - bis sie den Grund erkannte, weshalb sie gerufen wurde. Nun nimmt sie ihre Rolle in Valoran ein, sie lässt ihr Zeichen der Gerechtigkeit auf die Liga hinabregnen, um das Überleben des Planeten zu sichern. Sie ist eine kämpfende, geflügelte Gestalt. Obwohl sie unvorstellbar schön ist, verbirgt sich Kayle unter ihrer Rüstung, wohlwissend, das Gerechtigkeit oft so hässlich sein kann. Auch, wenn sie sich mit ihrem neuen Leben abgefunden hat, gibt es immer noch einen Teil von ihr, der sich nach Hause sehnt. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px Vor vielen Zeitaltern im weit entfernten Himmel forderte Kayle, ein freier Erzengel des Feuers, die starren Prinzipien der Obrigkeit heraus. Im Heiligen Regiment müssen Befehle ehrlich befolgt werden - sie zu hinterfragen gleicht hier Meuterei. Kayle war ein Elitesoldat mit ausgeprägter Kontrolle über Feuer und heligen Verbidndungen, sie hatte jedoch Probleme darin, ihre rebellische Seele und ihr Verlangen nach Verständnis zu unterdrücken. Sie wurde es müde, Mission nach Mission nur wegen Glauben und nicht wegen Verständnis auszuführen. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie für das Gute kämpfte, war es aber leid, Befehle zu befolgen, ohne sie zu verstehen. "Warum?" fragte sie schließlich. "Warum schlagen wir sie nicht härter und beenden diesen Krieg jetzt und für immer?". Und augenblicklich wurde sie von einem versengenden Lichtblitz verschlungen gefolgt von Dunkelheit, als sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit fiel. Sie kam zu sich, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden, in den grünen Feldern Valorans, als sie langsam realisierte, dass ihre Welt nun für immer auf den Kopf gestellt ist. }} Beziehungen * und sind Zwillingsschwestern, wobei Kayle die ältere Schwester ist. Ihre Beziehung verschlechterte sich nach dem Ereignis, das zum Tod ihres Vaters führte. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Ätherflügel-Kayle Screenshots.jpg|Ätherflügel-Kayle Riot-Kayle Screenshots.jpg|Riot-Kayle Pentakill-Kayle Screenshots.png|Pentakill-Kayle Klassische Kayle Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Kayle (Champion-Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Ihre Rüstung ähnelt der von . * Ihr Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an den Elaine Benes-Tanz aus . * Sie teilt sich das Splash-Art mit . ** Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. ; : * Der Skin ist einer der vier "Sammleredition Skins", zu welchen auch die Skins von , und gehören. Sie selber war nur über dieses Bundle erhältlich. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. ; : * Ihr allgemeines Kopf-Design, insbesonders Krone und Haare, ist inspiriert durch Prinzessin Zelda aus der "The Legend of Zelda"-Spielereihe. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** *** Auch wenn sie sich nicht direkt das Splash-Art mit , jedoch ergeben beide zusammen ein großes Bild. **** Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt Kayle in einer Form, in welcher sie wie ihre Mutter vollständig zum Aspekt der Gerechtigkeit wurde. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. * Bei ihrer Champion-Überarbeitung wurde Unmaskierte Kayle in überarbeitet. Damit ist sie der dritte Skin, welcher komplett umbenannt wurde. Unmaskierte Kayle zeigte Kayle ohne ihren Helm. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde am Ende der Saison 2011 kostenlos freigeschaltet, wenn man eine bestimmte Anzahl an Spielen gespielt hatte. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. ; : * Ihre Erscheinung erinnert an das einer . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Sie teilt sich das Splash-Art mit . **** Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. ; : * Ihr Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an Night of Fire von . ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. * Sie ähnelt Uriel aus . * Im Verlauf des Spiels wird Kayles Exoanzug immer mehr an Macht erhalten, was ihre menschlichen Emotionen überschreibt und sie wahnsinnig vor Macht werden lässt. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Zusammen mit den anderen Riot-Skins war dieser erhältlich, in dem man entweder einen Rioter traf, bei einem offiziellen Riot-Event anwesend war oder durch Kauf während einiger Events im Jahr der Veröffentlichung. ** In ihrem Fall war sie nur im Jahr 2014 durch Events zu erhalten. *** Sie wurde außerdem an Spieler verteilt, um das 10 jährige Bestehen von Riot Games und League of Legends zu feiern. * Sie trägt einen Riot-Helm und ihr Schwert ist durch eine ausgetauscht worden. Während ihrer -Animation sendet sie aus. Diese werden alle für genutzt. ** Ihre Flügel sind außerdem durch ersetzt worden. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man und sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** *** Diese Skins kamen in der Zeit der Veröffentlichung von heraus. Ihr Aussehen ist ähnlich zum Aussehen einiger Charaktere des Dark Souls Franchises. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ; : * Sie ist die Frontsängerin von Pentakill. * Das Splash-Art zeigt in ihrer Form * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann die anderen Band-Mitglieder im Hintergrund sehen. Media Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Kayle Standard Kayle S Ch.jpg|Klassische Kayle Kayle Silberne Kayle S Ch alt.jpg|1. Silberne Kayle Kayle Silberne Kayle S Ch.jpg|2. Silberne Kayle Kayle Viridian-Kayle S Ch.jpg|Viridian-Kayle Kayle Unmaskierte Kayle S Ch.jpg|Unmaskierte Kayle Kayle Kampfgeborene Kayle S Ch.jpg|Kampfgeborene Kayle }} |Trivia= Trivia * Kayles Geschichte, mitsamt ihrer Schwester , ähnelt der Geschichte von Michael und Luzifer aus dem christlichen Gedicht . * Kayle und sind die einzigen Champions für 450 EP , welche nicht die "Empfohlen"-Markierung haben. * Kayle ist der erste und einzige Champion bisher, der vollkommene Unverwundbarkeit geben kann. ** Eine Ausnahme ist der Angriff durch den Nexus Obelisken, welcher jegliche Unverwundbarkeitseffekte ignoriert. * Kayle war der erste Champion, bei dem der Tanz nach der ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung geändert wurde. Der Zweite war . * Kayles Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Serie . Ein Vergleich kann hier angeschaut werden. * Kayle ist der erste Champion, dessen Fähigkeiten seit der Veröffentlichung dreimal überarbeitet wurden. * Kayle ist der erste Champion, dessen chinesisches Artwork auf NA, EUW und EUNE Servern verwendet wird. * Wie im "Journal of Justice" und einigen Liga-Urteilen mehrfach angegeben, arbeitet Kayle als Ermittler, Kampfrichter und Bodyguard für die Liga. ** Sie musste öfter eingreifen, um Beschwörer und andere Champions zu schützen, wenn Veranstaltungen schief liefen. * Für einige Zeit waren ihre Rollen inkorrekt. Sie wurde als "Tank" aufgelistet. * Kayle teilt sich ein Zitat mit , und zwar "Führt mich in die Schlacht". Familie überwindet alle Bindungen ;von Reav3 Championpläne: August 2018 Kommen wir nun zu einem weiteren unverkennbaren Duo von League of Legends: Kayle und Morgana. Die Zeit hat an Morgana kaum Spuren hinterlassen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Kayle. Wir werden die Grafiken der geflügelten Geschwister mit einer neuen Thematik überarbeiten, die ihre Geschichten miteinander verknüpft und ihnen einen stärkeren Platz im Universum von League beschert. Was das Gameplay der Schwestern betrifft, so hat sich Morgana gut gehalten. Wenn wir an ihr überhaupt etwas verändern, dann wird es sich wahrscheinlich um Anpassungen an ihrer passiven Fähigkeit oder ihrem W handeln. Das Fähigkeitenset von Kayle werden wir hingegen umfangreicher überarbeiten. Wir wollen Kayles Identität als Kriegerin bewahren, die zuerst auf eine Kombination aus Nahkampf-/Fernkampfangriffen setzt und im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels zu einer reinen Fernkämpferin wird, die all jene ihren heiligen Zorn spüren lässt, die in ihren Augen unwürdig sind. Wir wollen diese Identität jedoch nicht nur bewahren, sondern auf ihr aufbauen, damit sie sich nicht nur in ihren Werten, sondern auch in ihrer gesamten Thematik widerspiegelt. Die Schwestern sind jedoch noch in weiter Ferne und du kannst mit weiteren Informationen über ihre Entwicklung rechnen, wenn wir Anfang nächsten Jahres weitere Championpläne veröffentlichen. Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg| Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png| Alte Fähigkeiten Kayles sowie reduzieren die |armor}} und die |mr}} von für 5 Sekunden um 3 %, bis zu 5 mal steigerbar, auf ein Maximum von 15 % }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |description = Kayle sprengt eine gegnerische Einheit mit engelsgleicher Kraft, wodurch sie |magisch}} verursacht und das Ziel für 3 Sekunden . |leveling = }} %}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |description = Kayle segnet einen oder sich selbst, wodurch sie ihn und für 3 Sekunden |ms}} gewährt. |leveling = }} % }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |description = Kayles verursachen |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Für die nächsten 10 Sekunden wird Kayle zu einem -Champion mit . Außerdem verursachen ihre |magisch}} an allen Gegnern nahe des Hauptziels und das Hauptziel selbst erleidet |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} }}| % hat, kann sie Gerechter Zorn permanent aktiv lassen, bis sie kein |mana}} mehr hat. * Die verstärkten Angriffe wenden Treffereffekte und Zaubereffekte ganz normal an und können auch . ** Der Bonus-Schaden interagiert nicht mit dem . * Während Gerechter Zorn aktiv ist, wird nicht auslösen, aber wird funktionieren. }} }} |description = Kayle lässt einen ausgewählten oder sich selbst in heiligem Licht erstrahlen, wodurch dieser für einige Sekunden wird. |leveling = }} }}| dieser Fähigkeit. }} }} Kayle Auge um Auge.png|'Auge um Auge:'Für die nächsten paar Sekunden wirft Kayle erlittenen Schaden in einen Bereich um sich herum zurück (Alpha Woche 2 - V0.9.22.16) Kayle Vergeltung.png|'Vergeltung' (1. P): Kayle und nahe erhalten , wobei der Bonus von Kayle auf steigt, wenn ein davon betroffener Verbündeter stirbt (V0.9.25.24 - V0.9.25.34) Kayle Heiliger Eifer alt.png|'Heiliger Eifer (2. P)' Wenn Kayle einen tötet oder ein Verbündeter in ihrer Nähe stirbt, geht sie in einen Status Heiligen Eifers über, was ihr gewährt (bis zu 4mal steigerbar) (V1.0.0.61 - V1.0.0.63) Kayle Heiliger Eifer alt.png|'Heiliger Eifer (3. P)' Kayle erhält als und als (V1.0.0.87 - V1.0.0.116) Kayle Heiliger Eifer alt.png|Heiliger Eifer (4. P) Kayle Abrechnung alt.png|1. Abrechnung (Q) Kayle Göttlicher Segen alt.png|1. Göttlicher Segen (W) Kayle Gerechter Zorn alt.png|1. Gerechter Zorn (E) Kayle Intervention alt.png|1. Intervention ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 6 % verringert ⇒ ist wieder normal. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. }}